criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Parking Lot Of Homicides
The Parking Lot Of Homicides is the fourty-second in PetersCorporal's fangame and the ninth one in the Residential Zone district. Characters Introduced *George Framel (Jessica Trimmle's son) Case Background The case starts with Sabrina Stone telling the player not to fall asleep, as they would be celebrating her birthday at midnight (which was eight hours away). She mentioned the Sakuras' soccer match which would take place in a few hours. This meant the player and Evan would have to go to the stadium with Octavius to make sure nothing bad happened, so they left in Evan's car except for Octavius who would go there on his own. Evan had to park his car in a parking lot because there were so many cars outside the stadium that there wasn't any space left for one more car. However, they found a dead man lying on the floor, so they couldn't go to the match and had to stay there to investigate and arrest the killer before midnight to arrive on time for Sabrina's birthday dinner. The man's identity was Hank Roberts. He was poisoned for a lot of time with asbestos until he finally died. The team considered Ian Wickle as a suspect for a third time, after they found him hiding behind a car. The parking lot owner was also interrogated, and Harry Clover was added to the list of suspects as well. Evan wanted to find something about him, so he told Gino to stay at the crime scene and went to the police station to ask Alan Smith what they should do with Harry, but he didn't know either. Running out of ideas, Evan Day decided to take Harry's cellphone to the headquarters and give it to Lindsey for its analysis, which she would perform later. Evan was promoted to Lead Inspector for this. The team also interrogated Gary Perkins, as he was seen around the crime scene as "Doodley". He didn't talk about the murder, but about Harry Clover instead, though he didn't reveal any important information about him. Moreover, Ian Wickle was detained under murder suspicion charges. Lindsey Vain found the last clue to arrest the killer in Harry Clover's cellphone, and this lead to Timm Nesta being arrested. He tried to to shoot the player with his gun, but Gino arrived just in time to save the team by shooting at his gun, which got him promoted to Detective. Timm went to a psychiatric institution for criminals. When Sabrina's birthday part was just starting, Lindsey took the player to another place so that they could talk in a more quiet place. She said that she had found one of Jessica Trimmle's sons, George Framel. However, she did not know who George's father was. George owned in the present a place called "The Catalunya Palace", where he worked as a chef in the ground floor restaurant. Lindsey contacted this man and he said he could talk to the team the Friday after. Victim *'Hank Roberts '(Poisoned and left in a parking lot before a soccer match) Murder Weapon *'Asbestos' Killer *'Timm Nesta' Suspects Ian Wickle (Bystander) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears dockside shoes - The suspect can drive Suspect's appearance: - Timm Nesta (Parking lot owner) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears dockside shoes - The suspect can drive Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a Falcons badge Harry Clover (Sports club president) Suspect's profile: The suspect can drive Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a Falcons badge Miranda Straf (Young girl) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears dockside shoes - The suspect can drive Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a Falcons badge Gary Perkins (Thief) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears dockside shoes Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer wears a Falcons badge *The killer wears dockside shoes *The killer can drive *The killer has blond hair *The killer is a man Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: A Soccer Afternoon *Investigate Parking lot (Clues: Victim's body, Footprint) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Ink stains (Result: Falcons badge) *Examine Footprint (Result: Dockside shoes) *Ask Ian what he saw *Talk to the parking lot owner *Investigate Security post (Clues: Surveillance record, Torn card) *Analyze Surveillance record (6:00:00) *Examine Torn card (Result: Sports club membership) *See if Harry Clover knew the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: '''Toxic *See what Timm needs *Ask Gary Perkins about the parking lot *Investigate Victim's car (Clues: Rock, Wallet) *Analyze Rock (10:00:00) *Quiz Timm about the rock *Examine Wallet (Result: Harry Clover's ID) *Give Harry his wallet back *Ask Miranda about the parking lot *Investigate Parking spaces (Clues: Empty vial) *Examine Empty vial (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (4:00:00) *Examine Empty vial (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Ian Wickle's fingerprints) *Confront Ian about the vial with the murder weapon *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) '''Chapter 3: Arrest Before Dawn *Investigate Timm's desk (Clues: Cash register) *Examine Cash register (Result: Photograph) *Ask Timm about Miranda Straf *Ask Miranda about Timm Nesta *Investigate Driver's seat (Clues: Glass shards) *Examine Glass shards (Result: Bottle of beer) *Examine Bottle of beer (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (6:00:00) *Ask Gary about the victim *Ask Ian about the victim *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation: Stadium Night *Ask Harry what he wants *Investigate Victim's car (Clues: Torn tickets) *Examine Torn tickets (Result: Tournament Finals tickets) *Give Harry the victim's tickets (Reward: Burger) *Ian requested your help *Investigate Parking lot (Clues: Vial) *Examine Vial (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (4:00:00) *Give Ian the vial (Reward: 400 XP) *Miranda needs to talk to you *Investigate Security post (Clues: Trash bin) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Ring) *Give Miranda her ring (Reward: Gas mask) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) fanmade case Category:Townville